I'm Pregnant
by Ember Lee
Summary: 'When bored, txt a random number "I'm pregnant" and wait.' Random txting can lead to some unlikely friendships...and some surprising adventures. That is, once you get over the shock of the initial txt message.
1. Chapter 1

She must more exhausted than she had originally thought.  
Blinking bemusedly at the text in front of her, she tried to process what her eyes were telling her but her mind was obviously not computing. Rubbing at her brow in frustration, she closed her eyes for a long moment before slowly peeking at her phone again, reading for what could be consider the millionth time the foreign txt.  
_I'm pregnant._  
Slowly her brain decided to kick in, supplying her body with a number of different reactions and emotions. Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? Frustration, confusion, anger, surprise, happiness, curiosity, suspicion. Boom, boom, boom. Her brain was fried under the sudden bombardment.  
Groaning, she slumped back in her seat, the desperate need for answers washing over her. Fiddling with the small robot charm on her phone, she stared at the txt from the unknown number, ideas flittering across her mind.  
Maybe it was Keiko. She was always getting new phones with new numbers, and she had that annoying habit of automatically assuming Kimiko already knew what they were. But that didn't answer any of the other questions. Besides, as far as she knew, Keiko wasn't seeing anyone, and hadn't any flings as of recent. Maybe another one of her girlfriends? But that kind of news was usually saved for either Facebook or 'friendly' lunches, depending on how desperate for attention they were feeling. Wrong number? It seemed the most logical answer, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this message was specifically for her. Frowning, she drummed her fingers against her desk, trying to come to the most logical conclusion, only to jump in fright when her phone buzzed again. Cautiously opening the new txt, she could only gap in wide eyed wonder at what she read.  
_And I think it's yours._  
Oh it was too early in the morning for this.


	2. Chapter 2

The annoying _bzzt, bzzt_ of her phone beside her ear wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear first thing in the morning. Cracking open a blurry eye, she huffed in annoyance when she saw who was calling. For all her tech savvy-ness, her bestfriend was hopeless cause when it came to pocket dials.

Reluctantly surrendering a hand from the warmth of her covers to the crisp morning chill, she jabbed at the touch screen before croakily snapping, "What?"  
"Keiko please tell me it was you that just sent me those texts."  
"W-what?" Keiko groaned, shuffling her head closer to her phone.  
"I just got these two texts, from an unknown number and I don't know what to make of them! The first one said 'I'm pregnant' and the other simply stated that they thought it was mine. Please, just tell me it was you! If not, then what the hell am I going to do? I can't raise a child!"  
As her distraught friend continued to rant, Keiko had to try and stifle an exasperated sigh as she moved to sit up, realising that this was going to require full attention. She could just see Kimiko pacing in her small office, wringing her pale little hands anxiously. Deciding that her friend owed her big time for being the voice of reason at 6 in the morning, she interrupted her rant.  
"Kimi. Settle. Now."  
"Kei-" she began to whine in response but she wasn't having any of that.  
"Did you txt them back?"  
"…No."  
"Did you consider it was just a case of 'wrong number'?"  
"…Yes. But what if it's not?"  
"I think it's safe to assume that it is. I mean, who else would send you a txt about them being preggers?"  
"…our non-drama queen friends?"  
"Doubt it. Now then, take a deep breath…good. Breathe out. Gooood. _Relax_. Now tell me nice and calmly, why are you panicking?"

What came next was a cry of anguish as Kimiko restarted her rant about how she couldn't be the mother to some child, and what if they decided to ship the baby off to her? Where would she put it? How would she feed it? It was getting to the point where Keiko was questioning her own sanity. Rubbing at the bridge of her nose in frustration she snapped, "Honestly woman, get it together! How could you get someone else pregnant?"  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line that just made Keiko grimace knowingly.  
"You didn't take your meds this morning did you."  
"Shuddup."  
"Kimi," she sighed, settling back in her pillows tiredly, "You need to stop doing this. Last time you were like this led to the Fountain Accident. I mean, listen to yourself. You're flipping out over a miss sent txt. Take your pills, drink some tea, and deal with it in an hour. Just txt them and say 'Sorry, but you've got the wrong number.'"  
"But what if they don't accept that answer?"  
"Then convince them. You're good at that." Keiko muttered, flapping her hand in the air dismissively, knowing that Kimiko could sense the gesture despite the kilometres between them. "Now, get back to work. I'm going back to bed. Don't contact me until after 9, please."  
There was another sour pause before Kimiko muttered a small, 'fine' which made Keiko smile.  
"Good. Laters freak."  
"Bye dork."  
Hanging up, she stared at the small mobile device for a bit before snorting as she threw it back on to the pillow beside her, already cocooning herself back into her blankets.  
"Honestly, getting someone pregnant. This'll be one to remember."  
Staring at the 'Call Ended' dialogue on her screen awhile, Kimiko fumed silently at Keiko for a while. She knew she was right, but she didn't feel any better after their discussion. Blindly grabbing for her handbag beside her, she tipped its contents upon her desk, searching for that little tinfoil packet she had grown to despise. Popping two little pills angrily, she swallowed them quickly, rinsing away the bitter after taste with a grimace. You'd think by now that they'd found a solution for that. Slamming her water bottle back amongst the mess of her desk, she returned her glare to her phone. A million options were still circulating through her mind as to what to do with the txt. Drumming her fingertips, she considered tracking the number online, but decided that it was too early in the morning for simple hacking. Scrutinizing the txt again, she confirmed that the area code was definitely not from Japan, but from where, she had no clue.

Pushing her cell and clutter away from her with a grumble she decided to focus on her work, which meant starting with a relaxing cup of tea, like Keiko had suggested. Then organizing her desk. And then, maybe when she had mellowed out a little, she'd be able to come to a decision. Her plan seemed to work for the first few hours, but by the time lunch rolled around, she found that her hand would start to stray from the keyboard to her phone, or she'd realise she had been staring at it for the last five minutes, as if waiting for it to sing to her the answers. She thought her determination and medication would help her, but by early afternoon, that thinly veiled resolve broke.

* * *

"Again with the buzzing!"

Diving into her bag, Keiko hunted for her vibrating phone apologetically, well aware of her boss's glare as she interrupted his tirade. Locating her phone she hastily excused herself.

"You have the worst time today you know?" She hissed once she had answered the insistent call.

"Sorry, but this txt is driving me crazy."

Sighing Keiko leaned against a nearby wall, folding an arm across her stomach tiredly. "I thought we already established this Kimi. One; you can't get anyone preggers- you're a girl- and two; it's just a wayward txt."

"It's from Brazil."

This made her pause, which seemed to be all Kimiko needed.

"I tracked the area code online. Don't ask how, I just did. It comes from somewhere in Brazil, most likely South of Rio De Janerio, but I couldn't find out more with what I was working through. So I txt them back-"

Keiko jumped to attention at that, opening her mouth to butt in but her friend was on a roll.

"-but for the life of me, I don't know why I sent what I did. Maybe I'm becoming immune to my meds. I mean, why else did I do this? Keiko? Am I going bat shit crazy? Keiko?"

"Oh, so I can talk now?"

"Haha, very funny."

"But seriously Kimiko, what did you send?"

"Um…"

"Please don't tell me you said you'd help the poor girl connect with her suitor? Cause I swear if this is another one of your 'Knight in Shining Armour' moments, I will throttle you through this phone." She hissed, turning away from her boss's infuriated gestures for her to return to the meeting. "They're in Brazil. _Brazil, _Kimiko. You are not helping out that unfortunate damsel."

"Well, be relieved, cause I didn't."

"Good."

"I replied somewhat sarcastically."

The sound of Keiko's palm hitting her forehead was all that was needed to respond to that.

"I know, I know! Bad! But something tells me it wasn't a wrong number. I dunno, I took a risk-"

"Which you have to be more careful about than others remember?"

"-And I'm gambling that it'll turn out for the better." She sniffed adamantly. Keiko ran her hand across her face slowly, wondering how she was supposed to deal with this. Slouching back against the wall, she gnawed her lip curiously, wondering what Kimiko had said in return.

"I can hear you chewing. So you must be curious. To answer your question, I said," There was a pause as she hunted through her files to find her response, "_How'd you know it's mine?_ Too involved?"

"Too involved Kimi, too involved." Keiko murmured, only to hear her swear loudly on the other end.

"What do I do now?"

"If they reply, don't answer. Delete it and get out before you get in too deep. Cause I know you will. If they don't reply, count your lucky stars." Keiko commanded, catching sight of her boss storming towards the breakroom door, obviously about to order her sorry ass back or be fired, "Listen I've got to go. Keep me updated, but please, wait till after work. And preferably when I'm not asleep."

"You did say after 9…" Kimiko grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, you should know not to take my word so seriously. Now, go back to work. Bye."

"Bye." Kimiko sighed, before hanging up. Glancing at her desk clock she scrunched her nose up in thought. Tokyo was twelve hours ahead of Brazil, so she wasn't expecting a txt back any time soon. But a small part of her was giddily hoping that they would reply quickly. She was starting to like this mystery.

Meanwhile, in a small, dark apartment, halfway across the world, a cellphone lit up beside up rickety bed, silently indicating it had received one new message.


	3. Chapter 3

As the first light of day made itself known to the city, it fell upon a shivering young man, sourly waiting at a bus stop. It was the same routine everyday; get up at some ungodly hour, prepare for work, before slouching off into the early morning chill to wait. Drawing his jacket closer around his neck, he tiredly wished once again that he didn't have to go. Nothing exciting was going to happen while gutting fish. Well, maybe he'd find something unexpected in their intestines. Or Joseph could cut off another finger…

Glancing up the road for any signs of his ride, he reached into his pocket for a small red cellphone, flipping it open casually. Checking the time half-heartedly, he sighed heavily before shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"Get a job Rai, it'll be good for you Rai. We need the money Rai." He grumbled as he scuffed his foot against the pavement, "I'd like to see her work for just once in her life."

Searching the deserted road once again, he started to rock on his heels, boredom dragging him down with each passing minute. If only he'd given into his urge to buy a coffee along the way. He'd feel warmer then, maybe even appreciated the sunrise a little more as well. Playing with the phone in his pocket, he watched as a couple of sparrows fought over some unfortunate grub across the street, letting his thoughts drift away with the light breeze. Unconsciously his face lifted towards the sunlight like a dying flower, soaking in the little warmth and attention it offered as he continued to shiver. It'd most likely be the only daylight he'd see today. As he absorbed this fact, he wished the bus would take it's time so he could enjoy the morning. Pulling the phone out again to double check the time, he stopped when he saw the small message icon for the first time. Curious he opened it, frowning as he read the broken Portuguese.

_How do you know that his bitch?_

"Whaaaat?" Raimundo exclaimed, staring at the phone in shock. Hastily typing an intelligent response, he hit the send button before even considering to double check the number. Upon seeing a long string of random numbers he gulped nervously, knowing Clarice was going to kill him when she got her hands on her phone again. As he set about deleting the evidence, the phone lit up, indicating the arrival of a new message. Opening it nervously, he could only stare.

_You, txt me. As the baby you know me?_

It all clicked. A chuckle sounded in his throat, bubbling up until his was in full hysterics. Early morning commuters eyed him strangely as he leaned against the bus shelter wall as he laughed his guts out. It took a while for him to regain control of his breathing, and as he slid down onto the bench, he quickly typed out an amused response.

_It spoke to me the same way you do. Plus, it kicks like you do._

He was still grinning like an idiot when the bus finally pulled up. Paying his fare, he ignored the other zombie like passengers as he made his way to an available seat. As the forty minute journey began, he continued to glance at the small screen, waiting eagerly for the reply. Five minutes in to the trip, it bestowed him with a response.

_Oh. Does it have a third eye you?_

_As far as I know, no. But quite possibly your buck teeth._

The usually boring bus ride was rather enjoyable after this, and by the time they had reached the bridge, he found it hard to keep his chuckles quiet. Flipping open the phone for what seemed the millionth time, he read the txt slowly, piecing together the odd translation.

_It's just curious why I txt in the first place? _

The smile slipped off his face slightly as he wondered how to respond. He hadn't really expected to have to answer that. Twiddling his thumbs thoughtfully, he stared at the message a while longer, before hesitantly tapping out a reply. Truth was, he had been incredibly bored last night after work, and stealing his sister's phone hadn't fulfilled his mischievous streak. While surfing the net, he'd seen a quote stating that 'when bored, txt a random number 'I'm pregnant'. You're welcome'. At that point he'd been willing enough to test this, so after entering a long string of random numbers, this situation had begun. He really didn't think anyone would have replied. Looking up from the 'message sent' icon, he saw that some of his fellow passengers were eyeing him curiously, causing him to scowl in return. He realised it must have looked funny, having gone from a giggling mess to pensive in a matter of minutes. Turning around in his seat, he looked up the coastline to the North, watching as the waves hit the sand. Just one more week. One more week and he could avoid these judging eyes and early morning starts. From his little spot on the rickety bus, Rio de Janerio had never looked so far away.

The bus bumped back onto the mainland, sweeping past the numerous trucks and scooters as it made its way towards Laguna. Resting his forehead against the cool glass, Raimundo closed his eyes tiredly, wishing for time to speed along. He'd give anything to be at the beach right now. Or even the dojo. A faint buzzing from his clenched hand caught his attention, making him pull his head away from the window curiously. Remembering the txt conversation that had only moments ago had him so enraptured, he looked at the reply timidly, unaware as his mouth quirked into a familiar smile.

_Really? Well. I txted you happy. It made my day ... is certainly interesting._

Ah, translations. You gotta love them.

_Haha, I'm glad I could add a spark to your day. My name's Raimundo by the way. _

As he finished replying, the bus pulled up to his stop, earning a heavy sigh from him. Gathering his stuff together, he made his way outside, acknowledging the driver with a thankful nod as he did. Pausing on the sidewalk for a moment, he looked back across the harbour towards Rio, praying to every known deity to transport him away. After a moment, when nothing had happened, he hefted his bag further up his shoulder and headed towards the factory, the phone vibrating silently in his pocket.

_Kimiko._

* * *

With a tired yawn, Kimiko gently placed her glasses beside her work before rubbing at her face furiously. Blurry eyed and with a headache the size of Africa, she glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. Nearly 1 am. Groaning, she slumped back against the comfy armchair, wishing for the paperwork to complete itself. At this rate she'd be up all night, and she really needed some sleep. Biting her lip thoughtfully, her gaze travelled to the liquor cabinet, wondering if she should risk it. She was halfway out of her seat before her brain caught up to her, forcing her to sit back down roughly, scolding herself. What would the shrink say? She could just see Dr. Ueda's frown as she haughtily told her to not given to temptations.

That and she should be sleeping.

Lazily she looked back over the scatter notes and invoices, wondering if she should risk it. She didn't really feel like moving and though the chair was comfy, she'd wake up with a kink in her back and neck that'd bother her for the rest of the day. As she grudgingly willed her limbs to move, her phone beeped at her merrily, causing her to jump. Remembering the time, she wondered who in the world would be txting her as she reached out for her glasses before opening the message.

_Kimiko? Well, it's nice to meet you._

Smiling as she realised that it was the Brazilian, she settled back in her seat, fingers sluggishly moving across the screen.

_And you. So, what do I owe for this late night txt?_

Yawning, she shifted around until she was comfortable, paperwork forgotten as she wrapped her blanket closer around her.

_It is a time of night it? However, it's lunch time I here. _

Giggling at the translation, she realised she hadn't informed him of the time differences.

_While it may be lunch time in Brazil, it's past midnight- and my bed time- here in Tokyo. _

_I'm from Brazil as you know?_

Cursing her actions under her breath, she explained how she had tracked the number before first replying to him.

_Aw persecution you. I feel very honoured. _Was the amused response, causing her to blush when she properly translated it.

"Stalker. I'm not a stalker." She grumbled as she replied, her eyes shimmering in amusement.

The next half an hour flew by as they conversed, Kimiko's fatigue pushed to the back of her mind as she tried to outwit her new companion. The room was silent bar the rhythmic tick of the clock in the corner and her nails occasionally hitting the screen, as the sound of late night traffic drifted through the building. The low light wasn't helping her already sore eyes, and she found herself constantly pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as time passed. After replying to a teasing question about her gender, she was startled by the chime of the half hour. Surprised, she eyed the clock hands cautiously, as if they'd revert back to normal soon. When they didn't, the fatigue from earlier swept over her, just as Raimundo replied.

_Cold girl! The problem was only that XD Anyway, I have to go, it is over the lunch hour :( _

Barely able to keep her eyes open, she smiled as she said farewell, uncaring if it didn't make sense. Five minutes later, she was fast asleep as her phone continued to chirp its merry tune in her lap, smile still on her lips.

_Hnodnighv? Haha, well, good night to you too. Sleep tight :) _


	4. Chapter 4

As the soft sound of a lonely saxophone filled the air, she nestled a warm cup of tea between her hands, watching the slow moving traffic below with weary eyes. The steady beat of the rain mixed in soothingly with the longing sax, and she felt content for the moment, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Resting her head against the cool glass, she let her gaze sweep lazily over the pedestrians, amused at how they huddled together on the sidewalk and crossings as they tried escaped the downpour. The looming storm had turned the sky dark as dusk, invoking the city to come alive lights and colour, refracting in the rain speckled window beside her. Slowly bring the cup to her lips, she inhaled the pleasant peppermint infused steam through her nose, allowing it to calm her frazzled mind. Rolling her left shoulder casually as she leaned back in her seat, she grimaced as her muscles pinched, scolding her for her decision to sleep in the armchair the night before. Trying to ignore, it much like everything else the day had thrown at her, she relaxed, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, her focus slipping as she watched the rain.

It had been a long day so far. Long phone calls to complaining customers, boring water cooler talks and mountains of paperwork forever hovering in the corner of her vision had her running out the office doors as soon as she could. She knew there would be a lot of work coming her way in the next few months, especially with her training, but she felt as if she was shackled with commitments and deadlines. Especially those printed in still drying blue ink. Running a finger around the edge of her cup absently, her brow furrowed in mild annoyance as she thought over the morning's meeting. There had been talks of a merger on the horizon, and as much as she'd love to see her father's company expanding and exploring new business outlets, she couldn't help the feeling that it'd all be left to her to work the kinks out of. And the companies that had popped up in conversation weren't exactly what she'd call, game/electronic empire 'friendly'.

Sighing, she sipped at her cooling tea, watching as two raindrops streaked down the windowpane, silently egging on the losing one. She continued this for a while with a soft smile, remembering simpler times. Times where long car rides could be easily passed with a bit of imagination and a good view. Where travelling was just for fun or family holidays, not paid by the hour journeys to meet with boring officials and snappish remarks. A small breeze was brought to her table by a passer-by, rustling the scattered paperwork on it in a vexing reminder. Scowling at it, she tapped the side of the teacup frustration, wishing that her glare would cause it to combust. After a moment filled with nothing but rain, scattered chatter and smooth jazz, she sighed heavily before putting down her drink and reaching out to gather the papers. She knew she should have finished it all earlier, but distracting matters had arisen. Plus, she thought with a small smile, txting Raimundo had been incredibly fun.

"I would love to comment about how weirdly that smile and paperwork are connected, but I can't think of anything witty."

Surprised, Kimiko looked up from her task to see a bedraggled Keiko slipping into the seat opposite her, smiling knowingly. Her own smile widening in greeting she finished collecting her work and shoved it on to the seat beside her before fully giving her attention to her friend.

"Hello to you too."

Keiko just hummed in response, eyes already scanning the menu as she scrunched her nose thoughtfully. Undeterred, Kimiko picked up her tea again, only to find it had gone cold during her meandering. Signalling an attendant over, she order a fresh pot and a cake, feeling the need for a sugary pick-me up. Ignoring the telling glance Keiko sent her as she placed her own order, she settled back in her seat, resuming her people watching. Once the lady had left, she turned towards the younger Japanese girl, a frown appearing on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Kimiko shrugged, not bothering to turn around to see Keiko's deepening scowl.

"You ordered sugar. You know it's too late in the day for that." She continued slowly, watching Kimiko's reaction. Sure enough, it was her turn to frown slightly, but she still didn't reply. Sighing in momentary defeat, Keiko reached over the table for the paperwork, shuffling through it.

"Bills, bills, orders, transfer requests, more bills. Oohhh, what's this?" she murmured, coming across notes from the morning meeting. Reading through it quickly, she felt an eyebrow quirk in interest before glancing over top the paper at her friend.

"More business trips?"

Still not moving, Kimiko fixed her with a look that confirmed it tiredly, before returning her gaze back to the rain. Clicking her tongue in sympathy, Keiko turned back to the notes, leaning back slightly as the lady returned with their orders. Giving a short word of thanks, the two women turned their attention to their meals, both pondering over different matters. Keiko watched Kimiko as she ate, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes, and how they seemed to be a dull grey instead of their normal blue. Her petite frame was slumped at an odd angle as well, as if her back was giving her trouble. Her blazer and skirt were crinkled slightly and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed all day. She knew her own appearance wasn't fantastic either, but Kimiko's just screamed 'long day. Sleep.' Setting down her chop sticks, she titled her head to the side enquiringly, wondering what she could do to help her.

"So, where's this new trip?"

It took a moment, but Kimiko finally heaved a drained sigh before turning towards her. "America."

"Oh cool. Do you know where?"

Kimiko just shook her head, running her thumb across the teacup's rim again, a small frown on her face. "Not yet. Dunno know if it's even going to happen. There was also talk of going to Kyoto again to settle some disputes, but I was so tired I didn't really pay much attention after that."

Nodding in understanding, Keiko chewed thoughtfully for a moment before pointing her chop sticks at her suddenly. "You know," she swallowed quickly, "if the trip is to America, you should get some time off while you're there."

Curious, Kimiko looked at her questioningly, indicating for her to continue.

"How long would the trip be?"

"Ummm, a month most likely?" Kimiko murmured thoughtfully, trying to calculate everything, "It'll be to go see Papa's business partners and work on strengthening business connections. You know, the usual."

"Then take another month off and take a well-deserved holiday." Keiko advised cheerfully, "you look bone tired and with all this travelling you've done in the last year or so, I think it's about time you got some rest."

"I'd like that."

Grinning, Keiko stuffed another mouthful of Udon past her lips, chewing hungrily. An idea struck and she positively beamed as she slapped her hand against the table, surprising Kimiko. Making sure to swallow before she spoke she gushed, "I just had a great idea! You should go to Texas!"

"What?"

"Go to Texas," she repeated, wiping her mouth on her sleeve quickly, "and go see Clay. He'd love to see you again, I just know it."

"How'd you know that? I haven't seen him in…ages. Let alone talked to him." Kimiko stammered, fidgeting suddenly.

"So? He was telling me just a little while ago how he'd love to catch up with you. _Ohhh_, and then he can show you around the ranch! You know his Daddy just handed it down to him last year, and he's real proud of what he's done to the place. And-"

"Keiko. Just, shh, for a moment." Kimiko interrupted in amusement, smiling at the twinkle apparent in her friend's eye. "Since when have you and Clay been talking?"

"Since you meet him?" Keiko stated, looking a tad confused.

"You're still talking to him? I thought that died out after a while." Kimiko muttered in bewilderment, before giving an approving look. "I'm glad."

"No, we still talk. Maybe not as often as we all use to, but enough. Anyway, you should ask your father once your trip is confirmed if you can get some leave."

"As tempting as it sounds, I don't know if he'd allow it…"

"Just spin him a little tale about how you can't focus properly on all this new information you're being overloaded with, and need some R&R time so you can sort through it. And what better place to do than America, on Clay's ranch, away from the business world?" Keiko encouraged. Kimiko mulled over it for a moment or two more before nodding slightly in agreement. Punching the air silently, Keiko danced happily in her seat as Kimiko watched her, thoroughly amused. Getting an idea she smiled brightly, regaining her friend's attention.

"You should come with me. I'm sure that Clay would love to meet you at long last. That is, if you two haven't already met behind my back." She teased, watching as Keiko flushed good naturedly.

"Damn, you caught me there." She chuckled before deflating noticeably, "I would love to, but the lawyers have just announced a big case is heading towards the firm, and everyone is needed on board to get through it."

"Even the clerks?"

"Even us lil old clerks. Dunno what the case is about, but it must be important. My department manager was muttering about taxes, air control and important business men." Keiko confirmed, moodily stirring at the remains of her soup. Lifting her gaze for a moment, she frowned slightly, feeling as if something was off. "Hey, is something up? Aside from you being tired?"

Startled, Kimiko looked at her wide eyed. "No. What makes you ask that?"

Shrugging Keiko sat back up, puffing air through her nose thoughtfully. "No reason. Just felt like something was wrong. So tell me, did that mystery txter reply?"

Trying not to fidget, Kimiko shook her head ruefully. "No, which I suppose was for the better. I mean, what I sent back was kinda weird." She added guiltily. Keiko nodded in agreement before moving on to talk about other mundane things. As she listened, Kimiko silently apologised for lying to her friend, uncomfortably aware of her phone in her skirt pocket. She had a bad feeling that if she had be truthful, Keiko would demand her to stop txting Raimundo, before launching into a lecture about her health and well-being, which was not really need right now. Besides, she hadn't made a new friend in years. She had acquaintances, sure, but aside from Keiko and Clay, no one else she considered true friends. If she keyed her in on this blossoming friendship it'd be over before it even started. Besides, she wanted to get to know the Brazilian a little more before telling her about him. Resolving to get to know him a little bit better next time, she joined in on the currently one-sided conversation. Waving the attendant over again, she ordered another pot of tea for them to share, before enquiring about Tokyo's social life, watching as her friend's eyes sparkled. Still tired, but decidedly happier, Kimiko smiled, relaxing as she enjoyed the atmosphere and music, as well as Keiko's animated explanations. Business trips, paper work and friendships could wait. Right now, what was important was the interoffice relationship brewing on the horizon between Okichi and Akahito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Raimundo, have you seen my phone?"

Looking up from said phone at Clarice's shout, the young man yelled back a negative, before listening as she huffed in annoyance, resuming her search elsewhere in the house. Chuckling, he turned back to his txt, thumb flying over the keys. He was in good spirits. Only three more days until the end of work and he could already picture those sweet, sweet waves. And the sun warmed sand. Ohhh, and the beach, free of the summer tourism. Sighing wistfully Raimundo looked at the phone vacantly, already transported to his favourite surfing spot.

"Raimundo! I know you have my phone!"

Aaaand, he was back. Grumbling he finished his txt to Kimiko, warning her not to txt back for a bit before shoving the phone in his work shoes, knowing Clarice would never search there.

"I told ya, I don't have it!" he yelled back, only to hear her storming up the hallway towards him.

"Then where the hell is it? I haven't seen it for days now, and I just know you have it. It's like an itch I just can't scratch." She growled, stretching out the end of her sentence threateningly. Keeping his expression blank, Raimundo stepped aside and invited her into his room with a flourish of his hand.

"Feel free to look around. But I'm warning you, I don't have your stupid phone."

She looked at him carefully before haughtily stepping through the doorway, her eagle eyes looking for a place to start. He settled for leaning in the doorjamb, amused when she started with his work gear first. Like he suspected, she took one sniff of his shoes before withdrawing quickly, readily turning to another hiding spot. As he continued to watch her hunt, his thoughts drifted back to Rio. He needed to resume looking for a proper job while he was there, one that was close to the sea but preferably didn't require him to be gutting fish all day, every day. Maybe there was an equipment hire store that was looking for employees. He could always extend his mentoring business, but that required a lot of effort and starting costs for advertisements, starter surfboards, wax, repair kits; it was a lot to consider in the long run. And then, if he did find a job, there was all the loose ends to tie up here. Quitting his job at the factory wouldn't be hard and he was easily replaceable. Packing shouldn't be too difficult, though it might require some time to move everything. And he could also hire another car or a truck. No, in fact, the move would be easy. The only thing that was really holding him back was-

"Gah, I can't find it. You sold it didn't you, you little brat."

-His family. Narrowing his eyes at his older sister he snorted in disbelief.

"And just why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Because you're greedy and wanted more money? You tell me." She huffed. A little peeved at the old excuse, Raimundo straightened up and gestured for her to get out.

"Piss off."

"Why don't you?"

"You know perfectly why I can't. Now get out of my room." He snarled, moving towards his bed.

"My house, my room. Now, where the hell is my phone?"

"I don't know okay?!" he shouted before flopping back on his bed, "Jeez."

"Someone obviously isn't getting any." Clarice sneered causing him to freeze. That was a low blow, even for her. And she was supposed to be the one sibling he got along with the best. Turning to face her slowly, his glare didn't really match his tone.

"And why do you think that is hmm? Maybe because I work 24/7? Do you even know what it's like to work? Do you even know what a job is?" he hissed, noting with some satisfaction at the wince that flashed across her face.

"Don't you lecture me about a job little boy. You rode on the coattails of life for long enough and now this is you paying it back."

"How? By paying for both our living expenses and sending money across the country to everyone else? They can all go out there get jobs as well. I don't see how it's my responsibility to be their caretaker." He snapped, sitting up again as Clarice smirked slightly.

"You ran away. So, you get to pay."

"I didn't want to continue living in that…_circus._"

"So you ran to Laguna? What a rebel Rai, what. A. Rebel."

There was a moment of tense silence between the two siblings before Raimundo sighed tiredly, leaning back on his hands as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know why I ran away Clare. I mean, you followed me." He murmured sadly. Clarice's stance softened, a look of guilt washing over her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything Rai. I mean, I already had a job and a home to call my own before I left. You just, vanished."

"And I'd do it again." He said, fixing her with a levelled look. Seeing her arch an eyebrow in disbelief he felt urge to strengthen his resolve to find a new job and leave. "I will! I was sick of everything then, and I'm still sick of it. I just needed my space."

"Why? Ma and Pa always dotted on you. You were the youngest. You got everything you wanted while the rest of us had to work for it." She muttered before looking away sulkily. "I had that once. Then you brats came along and snatched it from me."

"Clare, I-"

"No pity." She snapped before pinching the space between her eyes, "No pity. I didn't mean it that way Rai, it's just, sometimes, I mean, our family…"

He watched her struggle to express how she felt, smiling softly in understanding. "It's too complicated for words."

"Aye," she grinned sadly, "Too complicated." Before he could say anything she reverted back to her original anger and stormed towards the door, warning him over her shoulder that she'd kill him if she found him with her phone. Watching as his door slammed close, Raimundo couldn't help by to grin as well before waiting for her foot steps to fade away. Jumping off his bed, he dived for the hidden phone, pleased to see Kimiko hadn't txt him during the argument. After alerting her that he was back, he got to his feet and headed over to the tiny window, overlooking the street. Watching a group of sour looking teenagers were milling around an over flowing garbage can, which was suspiciously smoking, he pondered over everything that had just happened. It was about time he got serious about leaving. Tubarão may have held a good life for him once upon a time, but now, he felt like he was being called elsewhere. Somewhere with good surf, beaches and warmer weather-

The phone in his hand bleeped pleasantly and he grinned at the welcome back message Kimiko had sent him.

-And, maybe a place with new friends.


End file.
